headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville: Shimmer
"Shimmer" is the tenth episode of the superhero teen drama series Smallville. It was directed by D.J. Caruso with a script written by Mark Verheiden. The episode first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, January 29th, 2002 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, a high school student named Troy Turner discovers his meteor-enhanced ability to turn invisible - and murderous. Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Greg Beeman - Co-executive producer * Mark Verheiden - Supervising producer * Michael Green - Co-producer * Doris Egan - Co-producer * Greg Walker - Co-producer * Bob Hargrove - Producer * Ken Horton - Co-executive producer * Alfred Gough - Executive producer * Miles Millar - Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Tim Scanlan - Associate producer * Juanita Diana Feeney - Associate producer * Alex Taub - Consulting producer * Attila Szalay, C.S.C., H.S.C. - Director of photography Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * Copyright holder: 2002, Warner Bros. Television. * This episode is production code number 227609 (provided at the end of the closing credits). * This episode is included on three five of the Smallville: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on September 23rd, 2003. It is also included on the Smallville: The Complete Series collection. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Actor John Glover is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Azura Skye is given an "And..." credit qualifier in the guest-star credit sequence. * Actress Brenda Crichlow is credited as Brenda M. Crichlow in this episode. * This is the only episode of Smallville directed by D.J. Caruso. * This is the third episode of Smallville written by Michael Green. He writes seven episodes of the series in total. * This is the third episode of Smallville written by Michael Green. He writes eleven episodes of the series in total. * Locations featured in this episode include Luthor mansion, The Talon, Smallville High School (which includes Chloe's office at the Smallville Torch and her Wall of Weird), the Lang residence, Clark's loft at the Kent farm * Animals features in this episode include Fish, which are seen in Lex Luthor's fish tank at Luthor Manor. * Cadmus Labs is referenced in this episode. This is the first time it has been referenced on the series. * Clark Kent uses X-ray vision in this episode. He also uses superhuman strength and super-speed. * This is not the first time there has been an incident of drowning on Smallville. Teenager Sean Kelvin drowned in Crater Lake back in "Cool". * Shimmer is also the name of a DC Comics super-villain who often fights against the Teen Titans. She has appeared in episodes of the Teen Titans and Young Justice cartoon programs as well. Quotes * Lionel Luthor: Empires are not brought down by outside forces - they are destroyed by weaknesses from within. .... * Lana Lang: That's the thing about Clark Kent. He's not always there when you want him... but he's always there when you need him. .... * Pete Ross: "Have you seen the sunset from my loft?" You actually said that? * Clark Kent: Yep. * Pete Ross: I bet your stomach was in the knots the whole time. * Clark Kent: Yep. * Pete Ross: Clark, if I were you, I'd start scripting what I was gonna say now. * Clark Kent: No, I think I'll play it by ear. You know, fly by the seat of my pants. * Pete Ross: Clark, you're not the flying type. I'll make you some notes. .... * Lex Luthor: Yeah, but that kind of love can get me arrested. .... * Chloe Sullivan: Oh, quick! Pretend we weren't watching. * Clark Kent: Hey, Lana, how's it going? * Lana Lang: Not great, but thanks for the courtesy clueless. .... * Lionel Luthor: Lex, you have disappointed me. * Lex Luthor: Hi, Dad. It's good to see you, too. * Lionel Luthor: Would you mind telling me what she's doing here? * Lex Luthor: Right now? Working on my neck. But knowing her, I think that's just a start. .... * Clark Kent: I don't see it. * Lex Luthor: What are you, part bloodhound? * Clark Kent: I live on a farm. I'm good at seeing needles in haystacks. .... * Jonathan Kent: Clark, you know you can't donate. * Clark Kent: I know, Dad, but what am I supposed to tell her? * Martha Kent: That you have a problem with needles, which you technically do. * Clark Kent: Great, not only do I lie, but I look like a wuss. See also External Links ---- Category:2002/Episodes Category:January, 2002/Episodes